


5 times the sides were waring someone else's clothes and one time they all were

by sideways_hedgehog



Series: Sideways' Somewhat Self-indulgent Sanders Sides Stories [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Hoodie, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Sharing Clothes, and why isn't logan's tie a tag, i forgot to post this here lol, implied making out?, it works but why, remus' sash is huge and i will die on this hill, there was too much planning for this, there's a slightly suggestive sentence at the end, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideways_hedgehog/pseuds/sideways_hedgehog
Summary: Title says it all.Just cute cloths sharing between the sides ft. a somewhat confused Character!Thomas.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, that was complicated
Series: Sideways' Somewhat Self-indulgent Sanders Sides Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107758
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	5 times the sides were waring someone else's clothes and one time they all were

~~1~~

Things had been pretty hectic over the past week, and everyone needed a break. Which, of course, meant no one was, and Thomas was making a video. Logan, Patton and Roman were all arguing over what they should be spending time on. Patton was pushing him to help his friends, Roman telling him to go dream chasing and Logan failing to find a balance between them.  
Thomas was expecting Virgil to rise up any second as he had done many a time before, but it wasn't the anxious side that appeared.

"Well, isn't this lovely. Totally productive and very useful bickering."  
It may not have been who he expected, but Janus had the desired effect, and the sides were able to begin to work towards a solution.

Looking over, Janus realised Thomas wasn't paying much attention. Snapping his fingers, he got said man's attention.

"Sorry, just. What are you wearing?"

Logan cut in before the yellow side could answer "He is waring Virgil's hoodie, surely you can see that?"

"No, no, I see that but... why? Never-mind, what were you saying Janus?"

Janus restarted his point, and things continued as usual.

~~2~~

The sides had materialised to watch another movie. Thomas had found a behind the scenes Disney documentary which had done the near-impossible task of appeasing both Roman and Logan while still engaging all the other sides. Logan and Remus were off in the latter's room presumably working on their recreation of Frankenstein's monster; assuming Remus hadn't distracted the logical side. Patton and Janus were making another batch of cookies in Thomas' kitchen; Thomas himself was chatting with them and making a note to buy more flour, sugar and eggs. Again. Roman was adventuring in the imagination, and Virgil was presumably on Tumblr in his room.

An hour later, the sides to congregate in Thomas' living room scattering all about the place. Janus was lazing on the sofa, next to Patton in his cat onesie, looking surprisingly comfortable given he was still waring slacks and a buttoned-up shirt. Roman leaned against the yellow side's legs and practically vibrating with excitement. Logan was sitting in his usual spot having lost his tie at some-point but still looking very put together. Remus was lurking behind the sofa in his birthday suit.  
Virgil appeared on the arm of the couch in Patton's cat hoodie. The sides all greeted him, and the Moral side could not stop cooing at how adorable he looked in his hoodie. Janus looked at their human with a raised eyebrow as he walked and received an eye-role in return.

"You do look adorable Virge."

~~3~~

Finding the sides in the kitchen at random hours wasn't particularly surprising anymore. Between Patton's baking, Janus' cooking, Logan's love of crofters and Virgil's random snacking there was usually someone there and if there wasn't you didn't have to wait long.

However, what was unusual was the two most dramatic sides appearing singing some kind of competitive duet. Once Roman and Janus had reconciled, they took bickering to the next level. If the others thought he was bad with Virgil, Roman took it to new heights with the deceitful side.

Competitive Disney mealies was a new one though.

Somehow Janus had lost his cape, and Roman's sash was nowhere to be seen. What was most surprising, however, was that Janus' hat had found itself onto the prince's head. Given how protective, said side was of his hat it was unexpected but the two sank out before anything could be said.

~~4~~

[Remus' sash is absolutely massive when unfolded and I WILL die on this hill.]

For once, Janus had managed to get everyone to listen and actually take a break. Said side was cuddling with Roman and Virgil back in the mind-palace commons and Patton was knitting in a chair next to them. The last anyone had seen of Logan and Remus was them talking excitedly heading off to the latter's room.

A few hours later Patton had finished up the beanie he had been knitting and had moved I join the others' cuddle pile. At some point, Virgil had fallen asleep with his head on Romans shoulder to the creative side running his fingers through his hair. Janus was starting to doze off curled around Patton. He raised his head sleepily when Logan shuffled into the room and flopped onto the couch with a book in hand. He pulled the Duke's sash tighter around his shoulders and cracked open the hefty tome as the Moral side ruffled his hair. The owner of the sash around Logan's shoulders slunk into the room to steal Janus' hat and lie across the back of the couch.

~~5~~

The sides were sitting around having a far more relaxed debate than usual. There was no one specific topic, the conversation drifted from the mundane to the ridiculous.

Other than a brotherly spat that had left Roman sulking for a short while things were thankfully drama free.

Or, well, they had been before Logan had accused Patton of not taking things seriously. There was a tense moment before the latter snapped his fingers.

"Pat, what?"

Then Virgil started snickering and pointed to Patton's neck.

"Well, Lo, I'd say I'm being plenty serious. See, necktie!"

Sure enough one of Logan's old ties had materialised around his neck. Even the logical side couldn't keep a straight face as they all burst out laughing.

~~+1~~

Thomas was getting used to seeing his sides in clothing other than their usual attire but he was still rather surprised when he summoned them to start recording and they were all each-others clothes.

Patton and Janus appeared together, the yellow side in the others hoodie with his arm over his shoulders. Remus had popped up with Janus' hat next to his brother who had Virgils hoodie on and was looking a little awkward.

Virgil had Logan's tie draped around his neck and blush on his cheeks as he glared at the human who had summoned him while the Logical side just smirked.


End file.
